


有一腿

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 房子大
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: 鹤房朝他做了个鬼脸。被他逗笑的大平别过头去小声笑了出来。这个对视，可以。真的像是互相喜欢的人在别人注意不到的场合默契的对视，awsl。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

（01）  
起源是一场围绕着花火的许愿。

一排人倚靠着栏杆，抬头看着天空中绚烂绽放的烟花。  
队长先开口：“看到烟花许下第一个愿望，会很快实现。很多人都这么说。”  
“吹蜡烛是愿望成真，看到幸运草是愿望成真，看到烟花也是愿望成真，要是是真的就好了，我就希望今天能安安稳稳睡一个觉。但是纯喜一直在唱歌，好吵。”川西说。  
“哪有 ！”河野反驳，“我一直都很安静，我希望今天晚上能有pizza吃！”  
“想喝水……”年纪最小的豆原趴在栏杆上，很轻地说了一句。  
也不管灵不灵，木全双手合十，“我前天丢了1W円，让我赶紧找到吧！”  
鹤房听到木全的声音，动了动身体，却不想撞了一下他旁边的大平，大平转过脸正好和鹤房的视线撞了个正着。

鹤房朝他做了个鬼脸。  
被他逗笑的大平别过头去小声笑了出来。

这个对视，可以。

真的像是互相喜欢的人在别人注意不到的场合默契的对视，awsl。

如果他们真的是一对就好了。  
此时烟花绚烂，照亮了磕到了的正在微笑的金城碧海的脸。

（1）  
一觉睡醒世界毁灭了，那是不可能的。  
但是一大早起来，队友们都变了才是最奇怪的。

“早。”  
鹤房微睁着眼睛跟他到了早安，大平祥生简单地嗯了一声翻过身。

前一天晚上在看烟花结束后，他们两个人再加上一个木全翔也一起窝在鹤房的房间看《五等分的新娘》，刚看了两集木全翔也让嚷着要去吃夜宵先走了，经纪人像是听到了他们的许愿一样晚上还给他们叫了披萨，他和鹤房都在保持形体就没有跟着去吃，剩下他们两个人坐在沙发的两端，也不知道怎么回事，大平越看越困，就看着电视上面三玖的脸闭上了眼睛，迷迷糊糊间他听到了鹤房的声音：“是不是想要睡觉了？”  
他实在是困得睁不开眼睛也没法开口，哼了一声就入眠了。  
就像现在，鹤房并没有将他丢在沙发上，而是把他带到了自己的床上，他揉着眼睛从床上爬起来，抄着鞋子准备回自己房间，他刚刚走出鹤房的房间，正好隔壁房间的豆原打着哈欠走出来。  
本来应该是一个很寻常的早晨，但是事实却是打着哈欠的末子，嘴巴张大呆愣愣地看着他。  
“早上好啊。”  
大平祥生随意打了招呼。  
而豆原还是保持着张大嘴的样子。  
“你怎么了Mamechan？”  
“你们……你和汐恩————”  
“很平常啊，就是平常都在做的事情。”大平祥生不以为意，看动画片就是调节压力的，他们也经常聚在一起看动画。  
“平常都在做的事情吗？——这……这不太好吧……”  
“有什么不好的，Mame的话也会喜欢这个的吧？”  
“这……我年纪还小。”  
难道豆原因为父母严厉所以不能看动画了吗？没有动画看，也太可怜了吧。“没关系的，你已经十八岁了。”  
“但是没有对象。”一起看  
“纯喜，景瑚都可以的吧。”  
豆原想了想，“他们只是我的哥哥。”  
大平被弄得一头雾水，这看个动画片还有那么多讲究吗？  
年纪就差两岁，就有代沟了吗？

鹤房照常洗漱结束后走出了房间，下了楼梯就看到客厅里坐着在那边小声嘀咕的豆原和河野，看到了鹤房后立刻结束了窃窃私语，不知道为何鹤房从河野的表情上看到了三分八卦、三分无奈、三分窃笑和一分漫不经心。  
“你们在嘀咕什么呢？”  
“没……没什么。”河野嘿嘿两声，“倒是你，昨晚累着了吧？”  
看动画会累吗？鹤房内心发出一个疑问。  
不过最终还是回答了：“我的精力很好，不累。”  
“……”  
“倒是祥生不行，没多少时间就累地眼睛都睁不开了。”  
“！！！！！”  
鹤房发誓，现在的河野纯喜的表情绝对是他见过的河野最崩坏的表情。


	2. Section.2

（2）

“祥生的话，全身都是软的。”  
在节目里，就讨论到芭蕾舞舞蹈者身体很柔软，鹤房突然来了这么一句。  
坐在旁边的木全惊讶地看向鹤房，仿佛他说出来的是什么不该说的秘密。  
“……”  
“……”  
鹤房完全没有意识到自己队友全部都僵住了。  
这个时候主持人还不忘添油加醋，“那我们现在就来一个问题吧……”  
“啊？”  
成员们也是没有想到，这样突然也能来一个问题。  
“鹤房君的话，是怎么知道祥生君全身都是软的呢？”  
这个问题一出，旁边的川西瞪大眼睛，用只有他一个人能听到的声音自言自语：“这个问题是能问的吗？”  
这真实的原因大概在场的队友们都心知肚明，但是这个话不适合直接在电视节目中播出吧？  
“请将答案写在题板上！”  
不用回答的大平祥生倒是眼睛转来转去不知道在想什么，鹤房则是低着头在写着正确答案，其他的人看着鹤房，完全不知道该写什么。

“景瑚君，你的答案是什么？”  
“我的答案是……”佐藤翻开题板，“因为是汐恩。”  
佐藤景瑚一副高深莫测的样子，主持人疑惑，“景瑚君，为什么会这样说？”  
“因为汐恩和祥生是同龄人关系好，所以汐恩知道不奇怪。”  
回答了跟没有回答一样。

“那么，翔也，你的答案是什么？”  
“我的答案是：因为布丁就是水分很足，软软的。”  
木全翔也亮出了他的答案，他的答案又风趣又不会暴露，他自己心里都为自己的机智点了个赞。

其他人也各自回答了一些奇形怪状的答案，川西的“做梦梦到的。”，Sky的“因为卡哇伊。”  
有意识地避开了某个答案。

“那么最后，Mamechan的答案是什么？”  
豆原翻开他的题板：触碰。“因为触摸过了，所以知道。”在出道那天的队长就说他摸过大平的手，很软，鹤房也附和了一句。  
那么肯定是摸过了。  
揭开题板的一瞬间，旁边故意写出奇形怪状答案的人全僵住了，太诚实了这孩子。  
队长痛心疾首地看着队里的最年下成员，在镜头后默默叹了一口气。

“有趣的答案呢，”主持人饶有兴趣地看着他们，“那鹤房君告诉我们答案吧。”  
拜托，千万不要暴露什么。靠谱的队长已经在内心双手合十地祈祷。  
鹤房亮出题板：  
因为下腰和一字马很轻松。  
“有时候在练习或者运动前的时候，祥生的话会做热身运动，可以看到的。”  
呼——  
还好，操心的队长暗暗松了一口气。  
“但是Mamechan的话说的也对，祥生摸起来是软软的。”  
鹤房若有所思地补充了一句。  
这刚刚放下心的队长又提到了嗓子眼。  
“对吧，木全？”  
被CUE到的木全愣住，哦了一声，“是吗？”

等下了节目，鹤房想了想还是补充了一句：“其实翔也说的也没错，祥生的话就像布丁一样水分充足……”就跟看个感动一点的动画有时候眼睛就跟没关好的水闸一样使劲哭。  
大平祥生知道鹤房又在说自己看动画片哭过的事情了，连忙不好意思地对他说：“别提了啊。”  
木全一脸生无可恋，捂住耳朵往前走，“不听不听！”  
“他怎么回事？”鹤房指着木全的背影。  
“不知道啊，明明看《clannad》的时候哭的比我还惨。”大平祥生答。


End file.
